<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by SkittlesTasteTheRainbow (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099664">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkittlesTasteTheRainbow'>SkittlesTasteTheRainbow (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkittlesTasteTheRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Dream send George a song, or thats when he thinks it started.<br/>Now all he can think about is his best friend humming along to it with a smile.<br/>But George isn't gay, he can't be </p><p>Right?</p><p>(I promise im still working on this i just have school work and shit like that)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technical ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.  What am I feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the song yellow by Coldplay so much,  but it has a negative hold on me because my ex was the one who introduced me to the song, so im writing this dnf story to cope, this story will probably be a good amount of chapters long so yeah. </p><p>Just basically stuff, I am not trying to force either creators into a relationship, both dream and George have stated they are okay with fanficton and storys being writing about them<br/>But please even though I doubt someone would, please don't send this to any creator.<br/>You can mention it if you enjoy it and it can be a sorta inside joke I guess.<br/>If the creators somehow find this on there own and make jokes about it okay its fine just please-.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>You're skin<br/>
Yeah your skin and bones<br/>
Turn into something beautiful </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do you know, you know I love you so..<br/>
You know I love you so. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>__________________________________ </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>George didn't know when it had started, how was he supposed to remember.<br/>
But for some reason, for the past maybe week or so Dream had been sending him lyrics to songs he wanted George to listen to.<br/>
And now here he was, sitting on a discord call with Dream about to listen to this song dream liked.<br/>
Yellow-<br/>
"Oh haha real funny, is this because I see green as yellow is that supposed to be some sucky joke" George chuckled out amused. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What, no dude your so stupid. Its just a song I really like, I've been listening to it for a while now so I thought I'd share it"<br/>
Dream stated with a light wheezing noise.<br/>
Even if George couldn't see him, he could practically picture the dumbass grin on the youngers face right now.<br/>
"Actually George listen to this" Dream said his voice going down to almost a whisper.<br/>
"Fine ill listen to it,  but if it's some dumb song like you've been sending im hanging up on you" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dream didn't say anything in response, he just started the song. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The music started with a mellow guitar.<br/>
A few seconds later the song started </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> Look at the stars<br/>
Look how they shine for you<br/>
And everything you do<br/>
Yeah, they were all yellow </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>'Huh'<br/>
George thought as the song began.<br/>
'I mean, its pretty good but a slow song'<br/>
He thought, leaning back into his chair </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> So, then, I took my turn<br/>
What a thing to've done<br/>
And it was all yellow </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was a light humming sound in the background, Clearly not apart of the song but still nice<br/>
'He's humming along to it- cute'<br/>
'Wait what no its just funny' George thought, face heating up as the next verse began Dream still humming along. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i> Your skin<br/>
Oh, yeah, your skin and bones<br/>
Turn into something beautiful<br/>
And you know<br/>
<i>You know I love you so<br/>
You know I love you so.. </i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The instrumental started and played for a few seconds before it was paused.<br/>
"So. Whatcha think?" Dream asked quietly, a little hint of a smile in his voice.<br/>
"Uh its not bad-  What did you say this song was called again" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Yellow" Dream replied with a small laugh.<br/>
"Oh- alright. Well uh I think I should probably go to bed soon"<br/>
"Oh really?  Mh alrighty well good night Georgie" </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>George let out a small scoff at the nickname but it held no malicious meaning<br/>
"Night Dream" George said before hanging up and closing discord. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He sat staring at his pc background before quickly pulling up YouTube and looking up the song.<br/>
George clicked the first video he seen and as the video started, the same guitar instrumental played. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He ended up playing the song almost 5 times in a row before turning off his Computer<br/>
Standing up and going over to his bed, flopping down with a annoyed groan.<br/>
'That dumbass, Its just a song but why can I only hear him humming it' </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>With a huff he rolled onto his back, grabbing his phone and opening Spotify. He added the song to his private Playlist and closed the app.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'Why me-' George groaned throwing his arms over his eyes.<br/>
_____________________________________ </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The British male woke up cold,<br/>
'Well no shit I fell asleep with no covers on, god' </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>George got up still tired,<br/>
He went over to his bathroom to get ready for the day.<br/>
When he got back, his phone was going off.<br/>
"Who the hell is calling at 6 am-" he mumbled grabbing his phone answering who ever the hell it was. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Hey George!"<br/>
"Sap?- why are you calling me something wrong?"<br/>
"No, just me, Karl, quackity and Dream are gonna play jackbox on stream and wanted to know if you wanted to play to"<br/>
"Dude- its like 6 am I just woke up you sure you guys want me to join?"<br/>
"Yeah duh, just join TeamSpeak were all already in call but I still have a few things to fix before I start streaming but you can go ahead and get on"<br/>
"Okay see you soon then I guess " </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>George hung and rubbed his eyes slightly annoyed<br/>
"Whatever, ill join then since he probably already told them"<br/>
He mumbled to himself walking over to his PC sitting down and starting opening all the tabs he'd need before opening TeamSpeak, and yep- just like sapnap said they were all in a call.<br/>
George joined letting out a small hello opening Twitch to begin to set up a new stream.<br/>
"Oh hey George!" Karl said first<br/>
"Ayy hello George " Quackity laughed. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        <i></i>
          <i>
            <i>"Hey guys so were playing Jackbox again?"<br/>
"Yeah apparently from what they told me before forcing me to join" Dream said, he sounded off but George just figured maybe he stayed up late yesterday, it was still night for him anyways.<br/>
"Alright well im going to just go ahead and start my stream okay, just tell me when the game starts".<br/>
"Will do" Quackity said quite loudly to-.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>-end chap 1-</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made me feel this, why?</p><p> </p><p>The game lasted. Like- almost three hours just by itself and in total maybe 3 hours 30 minutes they had been streaming.  <br/>To say Dream seemed distant this stream was an understatement, he was still playing and joking around with everyone but it was off.<br/>Even chat seemed to notice but didn't say much about it, surprising considering how nosey his chat tended to be.<br/>George didn't say anything about it of course because it still felt weird. To talk to his best friend right now <br/>Why, he still didn't know and didn't want to know really, he wasn't ready to know for a fact what it was.<br/>So he was currently just sitting on TeamSpeak with them, it's been almost 5 minutes since all of them ended their streams, and now they were just talking about weird things that their chat said or just stuff that they wanted to talk about for fun.<br/>It was nice to talk to all of them in such a casual way again since recently all of them seemed to be so busy, so just having a casual conversation with them was really nice.</p><p>Of course they eventually would have to leave the call, first was Quackity, then Karl. <br/>Both just saying they had stuff to do, and then sap had to leave the call because apparently his online classes were starting soon. <br/>Made sense but still now it was just Dream and George in a call again, it was awkward for George but it didn't seem to bother the other male.<br/>“Georgie you okay?” Dream said tiredly but the tone clearly wasn't directed at him in a rude way but it still kinda shocked Him for some reason.<br/>“George?” The American repeated, snapping George out of his thoughts.<br/>“Oh yes, sorry Dream and yea I'm okay just. Thinking about some things I don't know how to feel about, I guess is the best way to say it” The older man replied sheepishly.<br/>“Oh, yeah i know how that feels heh-” Dream said, <br/>“Well you don't have to but you can always talk to me about this you know.”</p><p>He sounds sad- why does he sound sad,<br/>“I-i, i know i just don't really know what it is so- i don't know how to talk about it.”<br/>“Yeah that's true, you've never been good with verbal expression especially about emotions” Dream sorta chuckled.</p><p>“Well, i should probably go and feed patches, ill talk to you later okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure”<br/>There was a Beep, signaling that Dream had left, so George proceed to end the TeamSpeak with a red face and weird fuzzy feeling in his head, <br/>Yeah he had been in relationships before and knew what being in love felt like, but he had never felt this way to men, much less someone he considers a close friend.</p><p>No- I'm just overthinking it.</p><p>Yeah, that's all just overthinking, <br/>He sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>Him and Dream were just friends, yeah they joked constantly about dating but they were never serious about any of it.</p><p>Does he feel it to?-<br/>Dream had been acting off recently, more tired and not as energetic and eager to do anything like he had a few months ago. <br/>A dinging sound from his phone played as he was just about to go downstairs</p><p>“Didn't I put it on mute-” he mumbled, grabbing it, checking the notification.  </p><p>The message read “hey George, i know you're probably busy right now but later whenever you can, can we call i need to talk to you.” </p><p>Oh- Dream needs to talk<br/>“Sure later though if that's fine, i am actually busy right now but are you okay?” George sent back confused and nervous.<br/>What does he want to talk about? Did I do something?</p><p>“Yeah that's fine and I'm okay. Just need to tell you something before I can't anymore.”<br/>That scared George to say the least-<br/>That was a weird way to say he needed to talk to him.<br/>But George decided not to think too much into it since Dream did have a tendency to word things in a stranger way.</p><p>“Okay, I'll talk to you soon then alright?”<br/>“Yeah yeah, I'll see you later bye George”<br/>“Bye Dream”</p><p>[ Pov switch to Dreams point of view]</p><p>The blond sighed turning off his phone and looking out the window in his room.<br/>The scratch marks on his arms stung but he didn't pay much attention to them.</p><p>It was dark, the stars were pretty bright<br/>It made the male smile letting out a little laugh.<br/>“Just a little longer, I'll tell George and then it can be over”</p><p> </p><p>End chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>